A Cherry Blossom's Life?
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: I am Haruno, Sakura, the new doctor at Konoha Hospital, yes the hospital rumored to be suported financially by a bunch of H.O.T spoiled brats, that are used to getting anything they want. Ironicaly they happen to coincidentally want ME. Heh, too bad I'm not intereasted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did Sakura would be given more awesomeness and stuff.**

Chapter 1:

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Today was a pleasant day, the birds were chirping out to their tiny hearts content and the sun was high in the bright blue sky.

Blah I bet that sounds cheesy, huh?

Well my name's Sakura Haruno. I am currently in the bloom of youth and find myself in the sweet age of 16.

Oh I am also a fresh graduate from Medical College (Yes, I skipped grades and graduated early, how cool am I?) and I am now making my way to Konoha Hospital the biggest and most advanced (as in medically, financially, scientifically, techonolycaly; as in technology, oh well you're getting it) hospital in Japan!

It also has the huge benefit of having a large amount of super wealthy founders (since it is the best; therefor it's safe to invest in, Not that the actual owner couldn't maintain it and stuff, she's also super rich as much as them or if not just a little more than them) who I hear are a bunch of super-hot guys.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not into the whole fangirling thing, (at least not since I turned 13, I mean a girl gets tired, ya know?) though I must admit that I'm impressed that such young men (they are mostly my age! If not I believe their either younger or older by like a smidge) are this successful in life already!

But I know that not all the credit can be given to just them alone. I mean they were born heirs; baby's with golden (yes golden not silver) pacifiers in their mouths. I'm not as rich as them and I did go through a not so cool childhood (thinking about it gives me shivers!) but I managed to pick myself up and found a suitable job to maintain my bills and well-sized apartment.

And now with this new job (and as a doctor no less, awesome right?!) I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have much problems surviving. Ever since my mother died in a freak accident (I'm still not sure how exactly it happened) my father went well mad? I guess. This all happened when I was 4.

As soon as I turned 9 ½ (mind you) He dropped me off with mom's little brother! A complete stranger to me back then. Before then I had _never_ seen the man! Later on he (my uncle) had explained that it was because he'd ran away from home and had therefor gotten himself disowned. Thankfully he wasn't such a bad guy, well he is kinda weird though. He's irresponsible, a secret pervert, wears a stupid mask on his face, and moves around as if he were some type of ninja or something.

Whatever I grew to love the guy; viewing him as a father. Besides he didn't kick me out the minute he got stuck with me and I'm thankful for that.

The large automatic glass twin doors slid open and my hot porcelain skin was met by a batch of nice cool air.

Smiling I went to the front desk and told the lady there, that I was reporting for duty with a mock salute and a large grin. The lady had short black hair and pretty dark eyes, her name was Shizune.

She smiled back and showed me to a large mostly empty room if you didn't count the large glass desk, huge (expensive looking and most likely the latest version) computer sitting there, a big tall bouncy-looking velvet grey wheel chair tucked inside of said desk. A large empty black wooden bookshelf to the side of the desk and I also noticed there was some white leather couches with fluffy feathery mint green pillows.

Once I got closer I took notice on how me desk was right next to this large (_everything_ here was huge!) window, which allowed me to see anyone who left and entered the hospital.

I could not believe this! I mean it's INSANE! could it be- "Welcome to your new office starting today, Haruno-sama"

FUCK. YEAH.

Oh and did I forget to mention I was also made Head Doctor? Of ALL this entire hospital? Hellz to the YES!

"Oh and Haruno-sama, Tsunade-Sama is waiting for you at her office, shall I take you?"

I smiled and nodded while she led me to my boss, to _**the**_owner of Konoah Hospital(s) as in all the other (smaller) hospitals of Japan (she even has strong connections and allies with every other hospital and its systems if not then that would only be because she _owns _them as well, but not _just_ hospitals; clinics, pharmacies, blood drives, you name it! And it's not just here in Japan or Asia for that matter, it's all over the FUCKING WORLD!)

Man I was getting kinda nervous just thinking about how powerful she is; well I'm just happy this _goddess_ deemed me worthy of such an ass-kicking job!

**A/N: Hey! I don't know if I'll be updating a lot or not on this. I mean this just popped in my head; it's all blabbering on my part, hehe. So anyway please bless me with your reviews if you think this story good enough and if you don't…then…well would you mind still doing it? Lol even flames are acceptable, just let me know my existence isn't transparent or something, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Except for the plot and stuff I own nothing, I do however own Minori (smirks).**

_SAKURA'S P.O.V_

Chapter 2:

_{5 Month's Later}_

"Good morning Shizune-chan~" I bellowed as soon as I entered the hospital building.

Turning my way she smiled "Good morning to you too, Haruno-sama."

My grin drops and I scowled at her lightly "I've told you a billion times already not to call me that! Sakura is enough."

She laughed "Yes, well I'm sorry….Sakura-taichou." I frown noticing her small escape. "Your sneaky" I told her watching her giggle once more.

Turning away I walked to my office sighing as I hung my coat on the hook by my door and slipped on my white doctor's coat. Today I decided to wear my thick black stockings and a brown squared skirt, leather brown boots that reached tightly to my knees and a turtle neck black cotton shirt (it was winter after all) my hair was up in a neat ponytail. (Though you couldn't quite tell because my hair only reached to my ears)

Speaking of hair, did you know mine is pink? I am _not _joking….. It's _PINK, _like petal pink. To be truthful it sickens me and puzzles me all the same, always.

_Well _if you really pounder on it (which I have, almost all my life) it's sort of logical.

You see my mother's hair was (as I am told by my uncle and proved by with photos) white, naturally. And my father's hair is red, so I guess if you mix those colors up you get a type of _pink_.

Hmm, besides that nothing else is abnormal really. Unless you counted my eyes of course; they're a pale shade of green looking almost milky in a way (my vision is perfect however) many people like to compare me to a flower; with all the pink and green and stuff. Every time I mention my name and they have gotten a look of my face they always respond with _'ah it suites you' _or _'it makes sense'_. It annoys me really, _**big**_ time.

Sitting down on my chair I let out a weary sigh and take a look around me. I haven't changed a thing in my office, I've left everything exactly the same since the day it became mine.

The only things would be the fact that the once empty bookcase was now filled with books (they were all mine, thank you very much) and my large glass desk was now covered with all my nick-knacks and belongings, the large windows now draped with thin almost see-through blue curtains that allowed me to see those outside but didn't allow the ones outside to see _me_.

The walls and ceiling stayed the same color (white, this is a hospital after all). I'd taken the liberty of hanging up two of my most favored paintings, which were placed on opposite side of the walls.

The one to my right was consisted of madly splattered colors, all molded into a crazed, enraged, sorrowful looking eye, with dots and squiggles instead of lashes.

The one to my left showed a calm, cleanly painted eye portraying a sense of boredom and coldness with a hint of sadisticness hidden within its deep depths, low straight lashes overshadowing part of the eye.

Not that I'm showing off, but they really are a work of art, if I say so myself. Especially since the creator was none other than yours truly, they came to be during two different stages of my life. One during childhood and the other during my pre-teen years. It somewhat represented my feelings during that time, though I could never quite catch it right.

Grabbing my secret sketch pad which I kept inside a small, flat box (since my desks made of glass, I don't want others seeing it) and got a pen from my breast pocket (I could draw with anything, really) and began to sketch.

First the curve of a chin, a pair of soft, well-sculpted lips, the tip of an elegant nose, twists and swirls that followed up; a mask. A masquerade mask with no real shape, looking like a mess of spins, like a cloud hovering and covering the rest of the face, one not even I knew what it may have looked like with sweet dark fringed curls that came tumbling down to a pair of slender shoulders.

I sighed and spin around in my chair, glance at the clock and smirk; I'd only taken about 10 seconds at most. This meant I was improving my speed, and then maybe _just_ maybe I could enter the art completion this year.

It had always been my dream to go there, and actually participate. Art, drawing, _painting_, was my hidden passion; I always made sure to go to the festival (even when I had to work part-time or do something after school) every _single _time it was held, starting since the year my mother was no longer with me.

I feel my eyes burn and rub at them furious (I promised myself I would never cry again). Instead I stood up and stretched. Sighing, I was satisfied. Quickly I grabbed my sketch pad and put it away, then sticked the pen back in my pocket.

Staring out the window I notice today's quite windy. Suddenly I see a car, no, a _limousine _turn up on the entrance. (Who uses limo's now a' days? Must be some old fashioned weirdo, most likely a _rich_ old fashioned weirdo.) Suddenly a tall man dressed in black steps out of the right passenger's seat and makes to open the door all the way in the back-

"Haruno-sama?"

Startled I turn and answer "Y-yes, Minori-san?"

"Your needed in the *minors room, section five, second floor, room# 61."

Getting serious, I nod "Thank you, Minori-san, I'll leave right away."

Her hazel eyes widen and she stutters "Ha-hai" with a huge blush spreading across her cheeks.

I brush it off and go to the requested room.

I really hope it isn't a lost cause I hate having that happen to children, but life's unfair that way. It doesn't spare anyone _especially_ children; I'd learned that the hard way.

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry if this wasn't to your satisfaction~ I promise guys will start showing up in the next chapter! Please review ^. ^**

***: this is made up, I don't even know if there's such a thing a 'section' and 'minors room' BUT I wanted to make it sound more professional and stuff, since I'm too lazy to actually go search info up or something, please bear with me people.**


End file.
